


Callum wakes Ben up on Valentine’s Day

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pancakes, Valentine - Freeform, Valentines, Valentine’s Day, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum have their first proper valentines morning together.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 28





	Callum wakes Ben up on Valentine’s Day

It’s about 9am when Callum starts to wake, the morning outside creeping through the bedroom curtains, Ben is still fast asleep body wrapped around him like a monkey, he looks so peaceful Callum smiles so sweetly looking down at him. While he’s admiring the sleeping man on his chest he remembers what day it is, it’s 14th February Valentine’s Day.

He slowly removes himself from Bens hold hoping he doesn’t wake up quickly putting the cover back over him to keep him warm, he throws some joggers and a T-shirt on before making his way quietly out the bedroom not wanting to wake Ben or anyone else in the house, it’s early he knows it’s early but if he wants to make Ben breakfast in bed he’s going to have to do it while he still has the kitchen to himself.

He creeps down the stairs to the kitchen slowly shutting the door behind him, filling the kettle up and letting it brew. He thinks what would Ben enjoy most waking up to, he won’t be the best pleased being woke up this early so something sweet that will keep him happy. He decides on pancakes, Ben loves pancakes and they’re easy to make.

He gets the mixture out before putting the stove on and prepares everything, once in the pan he flips them a few times not breaking them or letting them spill out very pleased with himself. He makes Ben 2 pancakes they’re quite thick, adding chocolate sauce and cutting some strawberries to add on top. He also cuts the pancakes into love hearts because after all it is Valentine’s Day, after he’s arranged them to look edible and pleasing to the eyes he pours Ben a coffee. Finding a try under the sink to put the plate of pancakes on and the cup of coffee he takes his phone out taking a picture of his good work. 

Slowly he makes his way back up the stairs still not wanting anyone else to wake and see him because if anything says he’s a hopeless romantic it’s him making love heart pancakes for his fiancé at 9am on Valentine’s Day.

Edging the door open with his leg he sees a sleepy Ben moving round the bed “hmm cal” Ben whispers full of sleep, “I’m here babe, good morning” Callum replies. Ben opens his eyes searching for Callum seeing him at the bedroom door “what you doin” he says while rubbing at his eyes. “Made you breakfast” Callum smiles wide. He makes his way to the bed sitting on the edge motioning for Ben to sit up, Ben does so while putting his glasses on “what’s this then?” He asks sweetly “I made you pancakes and coffee”. Ben takes the tray off Callum looking down at the pancakes “love hearts?” He laughs. “Well it is Valentine’s Day” Callum replies shyly. “I love it” Ben grins while taking a knife and fork ruining Callums presentation without a second thought. Good job I took a photo myself Callum thinks. 

A few minutes later and Ben has already nearly ate most of it, Callums just sitting admiring his fiancé in his sleepy adorable state, Ben offers the fork up to him “want some babe?” Callum takes the bite off the fork, Ben continues to feed him all that’s left on the plate. They also share the cup of coffee both needing something to wash the pancakes down with. 

Ben places the tray on the floor settling back into bed “come ere” he motions for Callum to lay beside him, He does as asked. “Thankyou” he says softly snuggling his head onto Callums chest. “I wanted to make this valentines special it’s our first proper one together since last year well you know, plus I’ve never liked Valentine’s Day never got it but now I’m with you I realise that when you really love someone you do want to make this day special” Callum says while running his fingers through Bens hair. Ben gives a little chuckle “you know Callum highway you really are a soppy git”.


End file.
